theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Isaiah Brown
(Liberators-830B) |citizenship = |aliases = *Mr. Felis (pen name) *Izzy|occupation_or_professional_title = *Journalist (formerly) *Agent|image1 = Isaiah-by-DarionFurry.png|predecessor = Toshiko Fano (similar power set and background)|First_appearance = South Side Troubles}} Isaiah Englehart Brown is a Partial Liger Anthro-feralis resident of Union City and a field agent of the United Liberators Coalition. Isaiah formerly worked as a weekly opinion article writer for the Union Star Chronicle. He also had worked the streets of South Side as a vigilante, primarily combating the various gangs that cause trouble in the poorer neighborhoods, until an incident forced his hand to become coerced into joining the Coalition. History Childhood Born almost as a Christmas gift to Geoffrey and Lou Brown, Isaiah was for the first few years of his life raised in a relatively stable home, though in poverty. Both of the parents were considered the outsiders of their own family, due to their shared, extreme beliefs of equality and civil rights. Lou was especially eager with helping the more unfortunate Anthro-feralis via volunteer work, and at times with her husband getting involved in protests (that sometimes may have turned violent). Extreme left-wing views aside, the family grew up in South Side, the more low-income area of Union City, until about when Isaiah was four years old, an estranged member of Geoffrey’s side of the family paid them all a visit. Garrick, formerly human, was now an artificial Anthro-feralis, visited the Brown family and offered to help lift them out of their low-income straits while “attempting to make a difference in the world, for the sake of the future of the planet.” He persuaded the parents to join him and his growing cause and what all they are able to do and capable of. However, Garrick was also an agent of CLAW, and his intention and mission at large was to find new recruits and expand the organization further. Being related to Geoffrey, and of like-mind to both of the parents, the family (after about a month of prodding) agreed. However, due to CLAW being Anthro-feralis centric, the entire family had to undergo the rituals to shed their human origins. Following Garrick’s chosen form and lead (Garrick now a jaguar-humanoid), Geoffrey chose his form to match that of a lion, while his wife Lou went with being a tiger. However, the combination of stress and fear of seeing his parents new forms drove little Isaiah into a panic, and when he was forced into the transformation, something went awry, and his look only changed part way, a mixture of Liger and human attributes. One year under CLAW, due to growing suspicion of a possible latent power Isaiah may have and the fear of what may happen to her son, Lou made a decision to whisk her son away from the organization, with Geoffrey giving her enough cover to do so. Because of the clandestine nature, she was only able to get into contact with Harold, who tried to urge his daughter to flee along with him. But knowing CLAW has its reach and may indeed start looking for her, she refused, but entrusted Isaiah’s care to the human grandfather, before going back... and almost literally, vanishing from the face of the earth. Harold and his wife Deidra did their best to raise Isaiah in Union City. Due to his incredibly unique appearance, even among traditional partials, he was bullied… but learned how to fight back, often getting in trouble with most authorities. He had few friends growing up, but those he did become friends with he shared a tight, familial-like bond. As he grew up, so did his innate power and physical prowess, where during and after his graduation from high school would periodically try to sometimes play ‘hero’ to the community. Early Adulthood However, after at least two incredible bad run-ins with a couple of gangs, Isaiah wound up with a criminal record and served jail-time for reckless endangerment and ‘consensual assault,’ despite him in the midst of defending a disabled Anthro-feralis partial from a bigoted attack by the Skull Crushers gang. Another assault against an equally vicious Neo Los Sureños eventually landed Isaiah in jail again (though in this case, the charges were dropped due to those he was saving from the gang, and the gang themselves, refusing to testify against him) eventually landed him the moniker “Leonidas,” due to some humorous comparisons with the Greek character and also the name starts with “Leo.” At age 20, Isaiah has taken upon writing opinion articles of a highly charged ‘gonzo journalism’ nature, using the pen name “Mr. Felis” to let loose on his own feelings at large. Partially inspired by Hunter S. Thompson, through writing Isaiah really lets loose with his feelings, usually of contempt of those who abuse and take advantage of people at large. During the interim he studied for and managed to get himself an Associates Degree in Communications from the local community college, before being employed by the Chronicle proper. Isaiah’s reputation with most authority in general is dour, however, he is a believer in ‘respect must be earned,’ And those who do earn his respect (and friendship, even) would find a fierce and powerful ally who deep down, wants to actually do right by the world and stamp out those who are bigots and abusers of power when such can be channeled for a betterment of tomorrow. Because of this, Isaiah’s reputation with the Union Falls Police department is mixed, though there are a few on the force he trusts and ONLY those specific persons (one specific person is a Siegfried Peters). Siegfried and the United Liberators Coalition Anthro-feralis Siegfried Peters first encountered Isaiah after the latter's assault on the Skull Crushers as a reprisal for the (in Isaiah's own words) an attempted murder of a homeless Anthro canid. Though there was clear distrust due to Isaiah's history with the police (and some of the ones within the force that were bigoted to various degrees towards any anthro-feralis persons), it took time but Siegfried did manage to win "Izzy's" trust, becoming a trusted informant and (eventually) confidant. Isaiah has heard of the United Liberators Coalition, though other pressing issues keep him from looking into the group further. 2029 Union City terror incident The terror incident sent shock-waves through the community, and Isaiah in particular was preoccupied with sorting out argument with a couple of officers when they were called away to the epicenter of the battle. Isaiah could only wait and wonder, as he was not yet registered for hero duty. In the aftermath, he wrote a scathing column about the incident, particularly the failings of the government to provide more support for the perished Liberator team and not sending an all-points-bulletin to call upon additional assistance for aid against a particularly dangerous threat (and a not-subtle lament about him not being there and prevented from being able to help in the aftermath). Said article had to be rewritten five times to remove inflammatory and foul language. Aftermath and Arrival of Liberators-830B With most of the city left heavily damaged after the terror incident, some districts immediately slid into chaos and lawlessness, the most hardest hit during the nighttime hours was South Side. Vandalism and looting exploded during that time, until the army was fully dispatched to quell the violence. Isaiah meanwhile was in the midst of protecting his neighborhood, in-between (and after) writing his article. He helped to aid in recovery of some of the local neighborhood businesses, but was forced to protector role when the local Skull Crushers and Sureños chapters started making their move to expand turf and loot what they will, as well as (almost) openly warring with one another. Isaiah had encountered Katyusha during the midday when in the midst of defending a local eatery Pepper's Grill from being ransacked by both warring gangs. After clearing up some misunderstanding and a phone call back and forth with Siegfried and immediately later, Charlie Lang, Isaiah agreed to meet with the newly established Liberator chapter for a semi-impromptu interview. A little slice of tension Before the resurrection of the Liberators chapter, Isaiah's nightly activity has always revolved around either digging up the dirt on person or persons that gain his attention, or partake at times of vigilantism, when even his articles or law enforcement aren't enough to stem the tide of crime in his hometown. However, things came to a head one night when getting gasoline at a corner store, where a human robber tried to initiate a armed hold-up. An lupine-anthromorph agent of Liberators-830A by the name Myles Elkan as well as a female by the name of Tanwyn Angharad (both unknown to Isaiah) responded, prompting the partial to look around for other avenues of assistance. With the supposed getaway vehicle that was spotted circling the area, Isaiah made the personal call to intercept and stopping the car himself, leaving the injured (and humiliated) criminals for law enforcement to pick up. However, due to a minor ruse on the part of Angharad, Isaiah late met with Siegfried and confirmed the snow leopard's suspicions about the journalist's late night activities, prompting a (teeth clenching) escort to the Ekhota Base, with Siegfried's goal of wanting Isaiah trained and to keep out of harms way until he's more prepared, much to Brown's chagrin. It was there he met few of the other members of the team, as well as one lengthy chat with Charlie Lang, agreeing to be his 'consultant' (even with personal derision on Isaiah's part), in exchange for cooperation, with Brown being impressed with Lang's forthcoming and (far as he can tell) honest personality. Growing Tension Despite the meeting, Isaiah himself was tense and had a worried suspicion of whether the team was aware of how serious things are brewing. During his rounds around the neighborhood, he encountered a cheetah Anthro partial named Jules and struck up a conversation with her. However, soon after during a walking trip towards the old warehouses, he noted some unusual activity of cars near the area that the 830A team had made the news breaking up Skull Crusher activity. Going into investigative mode with Jules behind him, he'd spy upon a situation of Neo Los Sureños at the warehouse looking for supplies that the previous gang vacated, before seeing the whole ordeal go up (almost literally) in flames with the intrusion of Angharad. The ensuring battle between the gang members and the paladin left Isaiah's smart phone seared and part of the warehouse collapsing in on itself in the aftermath, and a more bitter taste in his mouth. Explosion Days after a series of attacks and reprisals from one another, the gangs of South Side finally had enough with one another and erupted into a massive war, made worse with not only the influx of weaponry via the Neo Los Sureños, but also the introduction of a chemical that induces Awakening-like effects. During the chaos, Isaiah (previously warned against by Siegfried) went to investigate the rumors of something foul and supernatural near the waterfront warehouse area, after getting reports and personal requests of the missing persons. There, he had a chance encounter with the Sureño gang itself, and ambushed by their leader, Julios Banderas, who turned out to be a Type-III teleporter. The initial skirmish left Isaiah shot in the bicep, but only further agitated, until a ferocious manticore appeared to attack all targets. In the ensuring chaos, members of the Liberator-830B team responded to combat the monster. Isaiah took a bite to the arm from the beast as the rest of the gang tried to escape. However one member of the gang took the chemical and underwent an awakening, brimming with telekinetic power. The manticore neutralized in the fighting, the telekinetic gangster put up a fight with the group, resisting Angharad's attempts to subdue him, until Isaiah's hidden power erupted, using his claws to conjure energy to break through the telekinetic's shield and end the fight, passing out in the process. Gang War Aftermath and Cooling Off Isaiah was then deemed to be a possible Type-III and taken to the Ekhota Base to be held and treated for his injuries. He was put into a temporary coma while those at the ULC-stationed base debated on what to do with him. Not too long after, he finally awoke, and made his displeasure of his surroundings known, with only Siegfried being the main calming force there at his side. It was then theorized that he had a Type-III power that may have been latent in him ever since his youth, but Isaiah immediately denies recalling he has such a metahuman power, which is theorized further that he can only use his extra abilities when under duress. Later he had a visit from Lang, being bluntly informed of his possible options: Either be forced to sign with the ULC due to his activities and possible metahuman status or become imprisoned and put on trial. Agitated at his dwindling options, Isaiah promptly requested heavy dosages of pain killers as he wanted to think over his options. Agent of the ULC Confined to the base after being operated on and in recovery, a slow depression grew within Isaiah as he mentally went over his options. He found idle chatter with the nearby guard as well as the second arriving doctor of the ULC, but upon seeing Camden Kolt enter his room (the latter there for routine check-up of the machinery), immediately struck up a conversation with the tech-smart disabled partial, Camden being one of the few to hear (and fewer almost right off the bat) to hear some of Isaiah's personal life. After some further recovery, Lang visited again at Isaiah's request. Wanting a ride with Camden back to the city for his own personal business, Isaiah promised he'd make his decision known during the trip to the places he had specified, one of which is a visit to the Union Star Chronicle. At the Chronicle, Isaiah and Lang made their way to the office of the Editor-in-Chief, Harry Rockhead Rollins, a dwarven humanoid with a fiery temper and surly attitude that may even exceed Mr. Brown's. The conversation, while tense after learning of the reason for Isaiah showing up to announce his resignation, turned stern and somewhat heartfelt upon privately speaking with Lang about the partial and what all he has done for the paper, trying to exact a promise out of the leader of the 830B team to watch over his now former employee. The duo would make a later stop to Isaiah's apartment, where after assessing his belongings, Brown privately aired his deep setting fear of the unknown future awaiting him with the ULC, being only (somewhat) reassured by Lang to help keep his spirits up. Eventually, after some preparatory work was completed, Isaiah, along with an elven humanoid named Roie, were shipped off to the ULC training grounds in California, to undergo a grueling two-week training ordeal. First Assignment Shortly after his return from training, was immediately put on assignment with others of the team is is now a part of to respond to an emergency of a wizard holding various humans hostage in a courthouse. Isaiah put his powers to use against what turned out to be risen wolves and undead humans via necromancy. The mission wound up becoming a success, however his brasher-than-normal attitude caused him to butt heads with Lang, even as so much to cause a brief alarm to Isaiah with how long it took him to come down from his combat and power high. Personality Those who know Isaiah are quick to describe him as fierce, a ‘hothead,’ sometimes obnoxious, an agitator and at times even boisterous. However deeper down, he’s been known to be a very caring individual who completely abhors abuse and bullying, bigotry in ALL forms (even if those shun him due to his unique looks). Those who give him genuine gratitude empower him further to keep doing what he’s doing. Authority figures by default do not instill immediate respect, aside from those who work with the lifesaving business (firefighters, EMTs…) unless specific persons or group as a whole puts his mind at ease of their goals and altruistic nature. Bringing up gang-related issues (especially dealings with the Skull Crushers or worse, CLAW) is a sure-fire way to set him off. Mentioning anything ill about his missing parents and deceased loved ones is also another way to start an ill-advised fight with Isaiah. Deeper still, Isaiah has a lingering fear and regret of unanswered questions about his past, and even moreso about his abilities, deeply aware of the stigma surrounding metahumans and further his own worries about his own future and place in it, whatever that may be. Has minor panic attacks whenever someone is to mess with his hair, considering it one of the few firm parts to his sense of self. That and a childhood incident of a barber with a terrible dull set of shears his grandfather took him to also gave him negative opinion of the partial having his hair cut, unless if he does it himself. Powers and Abilities Brown is classified as a Partial Anthro-feralis. Possess striped fur, elongated claws and teeth and tail based off of genetic traits of various big-cat felines. Skeletal structure is bipedal hominid with plantigrade leg structure. Facial structure is humanoid. Powers * Vorpal Emitter Attacks: With a bit of internal focus, Isaiah's arms can generate an offensive DP-field around his arms that ends at the tips of his claws, fully activating with enough swinging momentum of his hands towards a target creates a thin 'cutting' line of energy that extends (at max length) 1.3 meters from the claw tip. Anything caught within the range along his swipe will be near-to-perfectly severed at those points. Has used this ability to penetrate through a metahuman-generated force field. It is unknown currently what material this ability is not able to damage. * Enhanced Biology: Enhanced strength and durability. Healing factor is mildly above-average compared to ordinary human. Due to feline genetics, has innate night vision and enhanced hearing. His hair growth (on top of his head) is also slightly accelerated. ** However, also has similar weaknesses as most felines. Can be blinded by bright lights easier than humans (especially at night) and extremely loud noises are also of a detriment to him. * Hardened Skeletal Structure: Increased constitution due to hardened skeleton, rendering his bones impervious from most forms of blunt-force impact. As an additional side-effect, his claws have been recorded as strong enough to damage stone and softer metals, though still require periodic filing to keep at desirable length and sharpness. ** Has practiced over time to be able to handle nearly all manner of objects without causing accidental damage with his claws. Equipment * One (1x) outdoor extreme 2-in-1 tablet computer: An outdoor-tested trusted brand of electronic, this machine (held as long as his early journalistic days and still keeps on him) enables Isaiah to take it practically anywhere if he feels the need to jot down anything on his mind, whenever possible and in variety of locales. Battery life is good, not heavy and quite sturdy and well built, to the point even after getting dropped off a building he'd be able to retrieve it and use it with no ill effects to the device. Abilities * Natural Athleticism: Can comfortably perform stunts, gymnastic and parkour-style actions comfortably, aided via his biology. Has been known to literally leap over buildings in a single bound. * Heightened Combat Prowess: Self-taught style via watching martial artist movies, anime and video games. Extensively makes use of claws when/if the situation warrants it. Has been known to come out of 10-man brawls with weapon-wielding criminals and come out relatively unscathed. * Quick-Thinker & Quick-Learner: Can process information quickly and adapt to (most) situation on-the-fly; aids him with his physical stunts and abilities. Relationships Family * Lou Englehart Brown (Mother; status unknown; CLAW affiliate) * Geoffrey Brown (Father; status unknown; CLAW affiliate) * Harold Douglass Englehart † (Grandfather; deceased) * Deidra Englehart † (Grandmother; deceased) * Garrick Adams (Cousin; status unknown; CLAW affiliate) Friends * Frank & LaToya Burns (family friends) * Siegfried Peters * Julianna Michaelson Allies * United Liberators Coalition ** Liberators-830B *** Charlie Lang *** Katyusha *** Tanwyn Angharad *** Tobias Maki *** Alder Thornwick *** Kaitiaki *** Norlar *** Peter Prilv *** Camden Kolt *** Roie Allius ** Liberators-830A *** Tyler Cheng *** Myles Elkan * Union Falls Metro Police Department * Soviet Armed Forces ** Katyusha Enemies * Skull Crushers * Neo Los Sureños ** Julios Banderas * CLAW Category:Anthro-feralis Category:Type-III